There are a variety of environments through which persons and objects pass in a controlled manner, such as airports, train stations, entertainment parks, prisons, and hospitals. Airline travel can be a complicated and daunting task for most, but for certain individuals, such as children traveling alone, persons traveling with pets, and individuals with a diminished mental or physical capacity, even the task of navigating the terminal and getting onto a plane is fraught with problems. Airports and airlines have an interest in recording information detailing such individual's whereabouts and interactions as they progress through the departure terminal, one or more planes, any intermediary terminals, and finally arriving at their destination. It may also prove valuable to provide associated non-traveling individuals, such as parents, grand-parents, and medical personal, with access to information regarding the traveling individual.
Accordingly, the present Inventors have recognized a need for apparatus and methods to log an individual's, pet's or object's interaction with and movement through a defined environment.